Naruto: Desire To Avenge
by KandyMiraj
Summary: Some people say that when my father died, our gang lost it's way. I have to bring it back. -Masashi Kishimoto owns the characters of Naruto. I own my OC characters and the idea for the story, my sister also gets partial credit for the story idea. NO STEALING!- [HIATUS]
1. Prologue

_**Some people say that when my father died, our club lost it's way.**_

Kazekana-gumi is one of Japan's largest yakuza's **[Japanese gangs]**, it was named after the founder; my father, Kiyoshi Kazekana.  
He was gunned down in the streets when he was 41.  
My oldest brother - Hikaru - was only 17 when it happened, and therefor, not old enough to take over the gang.  
So instead, our uncle - Mikio - took over; and that's when we lost our way.  
See, Mikio isn't one to think of what's best for us; he thinks of what's best for him.  
My father was a true leader, Mikio is a coward that always lived in my father's shadow.  
I grew up with 6 brothers and I was the only girl in the family.  
My mother died when I was 5 so I grew up being taught how to fight and kill at any time.  
I grew up around guns, drugs, and death. But that isn't what I wanted, apparently none of us wanted that.

Hikaru - who is now 31 with a wife and two kids - moved to Nagoya 11 years ago and is now a successful architect.  
Ichigo and Ahiko - the only twins in our family - are now 23 and moved to San Fransisco 4 years ago to be artists; Akio has a fiance, Ichigo has a boyfriend.  
Daichi - 25 - moved to Stalingrad, Russia 7 years ago for God knows what reason; no one ever knew what was going through Daichi's mind, ever.  
Hachiro - who is now 28 with a wife and a daughter - moved to L.A. 9 years ago to pursue his writing career.  
And last, my little brother - Yosuke.  
He's 19 and is still in our hometown of Kobe, Japan; which is also Kazekana-gumi's headquarters.  
Now, me - Aurora Kazekana.

I'm newly 21 and I go by Kana, since my actual name is a little too..."girly"... to fit my personality.  
I'm the spitting image of my mother with straight black hair, tan skin, and glittering pink eyes **(or so I'm told)**.  
I'm not the definition of "beautiful", but I'm not totally ugly.  
When I look in the mirror, I see a slender face, long nose, big eyes, my bottom lip is bigger than my top, dimples, snakebites, a half-sleeve tattoo on my right arm of a flaming dragon eating a dripping skull, and a ring in my left eyebrow.  
I'm staying in Japan but still moving, Tokyo.  
I already applied for a job at a club in Tokyo and the manager said that if I moved down there, I'd definitely get the job.  
I'm not a stripper, if that's what you're wondering; just a bar-tender.

And I must urge you, if you are to continue reading, everything I say is to be kept a secret.  
You wouldn't want me to be found by the yakuza, would you?


	2. Ichi

_**A/N: Ilyena is pronounced Ee-lane-uh**_  
_**She also goes by Lena (Lane-uh)**_

* * *

**Thursday, September 13th  
5:36pm **  
**Revella Night Club, Tokyo **  
**Kana's POV**

I reread the name on the slip of paper in my hands and compared it to a sign on the wall inside the building. Yep, this was it. Revella Night Club was not what I was expecting. It was way classier. Especially compared to the bars and clubs I've worked at before. The music pumped in my ears and strobe lights were going off everywhere. It was at a time like this that made me wish I wasn't colorblind. The only reason I know what colors my eyes or hair are is because I've asked, but with other things I just have to feel them; it'd be much easier if I could just see them - I can't feel lights. I sighed and walked up to the bar,

"Excuse me!" I shouted over the music to a guy at the bar.

He grinned at me, "What's up?"

"Do you know where the owner of this club is? Ilyena Revella?"

He gave me a knowing look, "Lemme take you."

He threw the towel that was once over his shoulder, onto the bar top. I followed him through sweaty, dancing bodies - weaving in between couples on the dance floor and people watching the dancers on the stage. He unlocked a door in the corner and ushered me in before him. Now that he had shut the door, it was a lot quieter, yet you could still hear the deep booming bass. He motioned to the only thing in the room, and we climbed the glass stairs together. I looked over to where they led to and saw a single room on the second story, like those box seats at the football games. I assumed it was there so the owner could watch over the club just in case.

"I'm Naruto, by the way." The boy next to me spoke up.

I turned to look at him and smiled, "Kana."

He had wide eyes and a cute face, and he was seemingly kind; but you can never be too careful around new people. Naruto nodded and knocked on the door - then, without waiting for an answer, walked in. I followed behind him and tried to stand tall. I'm never really intimidated by people but this place was confusing with all the strobe lights making everything they touched look like blurs of grey or white. When that happened, I had to look hard for details to make the difference between a table and the floor known. Naruto shut the door behind us again and a woman standing in front of a glass wall that overlooked the entire club, turned to us.

"Naruto," She greeted and turned to me, "And you are Aurora Kazekana, no?" Her accent was hard to place. Russian, maybe?

"Kana, but yes." I replied and she nodded as she walked to her desk.

"I-"

"Wait, your name seems familiar." Naruto interrupted and Ilyena glared at him.

"Naruto. Leave."

He rolled his eyes but smiled anyway and swiftly walked out of the door, shutting it behind him. Ilyena looked up at me as she picked up and folder and threw it down on the desk,

"I hope you don't mind, but I had someone get me your files. I like to know what my employees come from." She motioned to the files on the desk as I walked up to read them.

_Name: Aurora Kiyomi Kazekana_  
_Age: 21  
DOB: October 23rd, 1990  
Eye color: Pale pink  
Hair color: Black  
Height: 5'6"  
Weight: 122lbs  
Cup: C-36  
__Shoe: 7 (womens)_**_  
_**

I looked back up as the rest was pictures and things I already knew, I was actually surprised she had my cup and shoe sizes; this girl had connections.

"I had them also look up some more...personal... information. Regarding the things from your past and the yakuza that inhabits Kobe, Japan; Kazekana-gumi. Most everyone in Japan and even in other countries know your name. So I just needed to know if this would be a problem for me, anyone who works for me, anyone affiliated with my workers, everyone." Ilyena asked as she set her feet up on her desk and folded her arms.

Of course, I understood her suspicions. I had always had this problem with school and everywhere I had applied for work. People feared my family, they had a right to.

I sighed and sat in the chair in front of her desk, "I moved from Kobe and the yakuza because I didn't want that life anymore. I would never harm anyone...that didn't deserve it... and I definitely wouldn't bring problems from my family to my new life. It won't be a problem."

Ilyena looked me in the eyes for a few seconds before getting up and walking around to pull me to my feet. She motioned for me to twirl and after I did, she nodded to herself, "You're hired. Call me Lena. You start tomorrow at 8. Bye." She walked back to her desk and I grinned before saluting,

"'Course, Boss." And twirled to walk out of the door and down the stairs.

**Friday, September 14th  
7:50pm  
Revella Night Club, Tokyo**

I had a hard time picking what to wear, but after standing in a towel in front of my closet for an hour trying to feel the colors on the fabric; I finally decided. I had my piercings in, my hair up, and I never really wore makeup (the colors were too hard to feel); so I was now standing in front of the booming night club. I took a deep breath and went in. The first thing I was greeted by was Naruto.

"Kana!" He ran up and would have hugged me if I hadn't put my hand on his chest to stop him.

"Sorry, just don't really like people touching me." I shrugged, his shirt felt orange.

"Naruto!" Someone shouted, "Get back to work or Lena's gonna throw a fit!"

I turned to see a model-like woman walking up to me, she smiled to me as Naruto ran back to the bar.

"Hi, you must be Kana."

"Uh, yeah. You are?" I flinched when one of the circling lights hit my eyes.

"Hinata Hyuuga. Lena told me to show you around for the first couple days." She smiled again.

I nodded and she motioned for me to follow her.

"So you kinda have the whole dress code thing down. We like short skirts, tight pants, shorts, v-necks, halter tops, and if you have to; tight jeans. Plus heels but we can work on that." Hinata explained as we walked up to the bar.

For the first time, I realized what she had on; tight ripped shorts, a low v-neck, big hooped earrings, skyscraper heels, what seemed like a diamond necklace, and a bunch of clattering bangles on both of her wrists. She was gorgeous. Naruto handed her a tray of drinks and I followed her to a table.

"Watch this." She whispered to me before we got there. "Hello boys," she set the tray down, purposely dipping low so her shirt would too, "Here's your drinks, I hope you have a wonderful time."

"Why don't you and your friend stay, babe?" One of the guys caught her wrist and I immediately got a bad feeling in my stomach.

Hinata giggled and put a hand on his shoulder, "Well we'd love to but we have to get back to work." She pouted and freed herself from his grasp, politely.

I followed quickly behind her as I could feel eyes staring after me, and I forced down the urge to turn around and tell them off. Someone snapped manicured fingers in my face and I blinked before looking to Hinata.

"Have you been listening?" She put a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow.

"Uh...no." I told her, truthfully. She laughed.

"I was just telling you that you have to be careful with some tables. If anyone gets too handsy or won't let you leave, don't hesitate to call security," she motioned to some of the hulking guys standing around the club, "But don't tell them off or hit them. Lena doesn't like that." I nodded at everything she said, making mental notes. "But talking to them isn't that hard. They already think you're really stupid, so think like a...'Miss America' pageant. Such as. Like the. The. Africa. Such as. The." She said in a high pitched voice and we laughed. "And when in doubt, just giggle and do something adorable. It's fucking endearing." _**[A/N: If you know what that's from, 5 stars for you! :3]**_ I smiled.

The rest of work went by pretty smoothly, I mainly followed Hinata around, serving tables. And when we weren't doing that, we talked to Naruto and a girl named Sakura. We didn't have to call security but there was a lot of standing and walking, so by the time work was over; my legs were burning. And when I got home at 1am, I barely got changed into my pajamas before collapsing on my bed. It would take time for me to get used to walking and standing that long, especially in _heels_; but that was probably the best first day I've ever had at a job.


	3. Ni

**_  
Friday, September 21st  
9:34am  
Apartment, Tokyo  
Kana's POV**

I woke up to an annoying ringing to the left of my head. I groaned and rolled onto my stomach to grab my phone. The whole reason I put my ringtone as that annoying ass alarm-like siren was because I wanted to wake up if someone called and - knowing my friends/family - they wouldn't stop calling until I answered.

"Hello?" I rasped into the phone.

"Um, I'm pretty sure you should be awake already. Taidana **[lazy]**." A familiar voice retorted.

I shot out of bed, "Hikaru!"

"Get your house clean, I'm coming over." He hung up.

I looked around. _My house _is_ clean..._ I shrugged and walked to my closet to start feeling for clothes, and wished I had a little more time. By the time I got dressed, Hikaru had just rung the doorbell. I threw my hair up and poked my exposed stomach as I walked to the door. See, after my first week of working at Revella Night Club, my wardrobe drastically changed. _Translation: Hinata, Sakura, Kiba, Naruto, and Lena all came over to my apartment and threw away nearly all of my clothes - except for the ones I hid - and took me shopping._I rolled my eyes at the thought, before opening the door and throwing myself at Hikaru.

He laughed, "Missed you too, but what the _fuck _are you wearing?"

I laughed and shrugged, "I really have no idea. Does it match?"

He shrugged, "I guess."

We walked over to the kitchen and he sat down at the dining table.

"Want something? Tea? Coffee?" I called as I walked into the kitchen and started getting out the makings for tea.

"Uh, tea's fine. Thanks." He called and I rolled my eyes, _Of course._

After I finished making the tea, I set his cup down in front of him and sat across from him.

"I fixed your glasses." Hikaru said nonchalantly as he sipped his tea.

I jumped to my feet and unintentionally squealed before grabbing his shoulders, "Where are they?!"

He laughed and pulled out the familiar glasses case. I snatched them away and took them out. "They're different than before."

He nodded, "Yeah. I made them the same way but made the lens' smaller and popped them into some non-prescription glasses from the store. See, what I did was-"

"Yeah, I don't care," I interrupted, "As long as I can see colors again. It's been so long since that bitch at the store broke them."

Yeaah, I got into a fight with a girl that I had never liked at a grocery store about a year ago and she broke my glasses by stomping on them with her nasty cheese-feet. _That bitch._I slid them on and looked around my apartment.

"Wow," I breathed, "My apartment looks even _better _with colors!"

Hikaru chuckled, "Yeah, you have a great view."

I looked back at him, glad to be able to see like a normal person again. Taking in his appearance, I noticed he looked a lot like our father, aside from our mother's black hair; he had our father's silver eyes though. See, Hikaru might be an architect, but as a child he was one hell of an inventor. I guess old habits die hard because he made these glasses himself, specially for me. He tried to explain to me how he did it many times but I either zoned out or interrupted him; I'm really not as smart as Hikaru, so why bother?

"So how are Emiko and the kids?" I asked, referring to his wife and twin daughters.

Hikaru smiled, "Fine. Emiko is doing an art piece for a nearby museum. Chie is doing great in school and Akane is...well...Akane."

I nodded and laughed, "Yeah, I know."

Akane got Emiko's bright red hair, hence the name; Chie got Hikaru's black hair - that's the only difference between them. Well, in looks. In personality, they're complete polar opposites. Chie got Emiko's laid back attitude, but I think I rubbed off on Akane a little too much. Whenever I went to visit, Akane tried to spend all her time around me. She wanted to be 'cool like her okaa-chan **[aunt]**'. I shook my head at the thought, poor Emiko drives herself crazy with how much Akane gets in trouble. But both girls definitely got Emiko's artistic talents.

"You know," Hikaru pulled me from my thoughts, "I was just stopping by on my way to a meeting out of town. But I also wanted to drop this off since I forgot your birthday." He dropped a black box with a blue ribbon around it onto the counter and proceeded to walk to the door.

"Wait, Hika-" The door shut behind him and I sighed, _He always does that!_

I grabbed the box off the counter and untied the ribbon before opening it, only to see a glittering sapphire heart hanging from a silver chain. I grinned and tied it around my neck.

**_  
Later that night  
7:55pm  
Revella Night Club, Tokyo**

Getting dressed was _so_ much easier now that I could see colors, and since I could, I felt like being fancy tonight. I even used some untouched make-up that the girls had forced me to get when we went shopping. And the club looks _so _much more amazing when it's in color. The strobe lights didn't blind me and I wasn't overwhelmed anymore.

"Ooh, fancy dress." I heard someone comment and I turned to see Naruto walking up to me, grinning. Now that I could see in color, Naruto just looked that much more cute. His spiky hair was blonde, his big eyes were clear blue, his teeth sparkly white, and his skin had a nice sun-tan. He had on a white dress shirt and black jeans with black shoes and his top button was undone. He raised an eyebrow, "Glasses?" He tried to reach for them but I swatted his hands away.

"Yes, they were broken before. And why are you always the one to greet me at the door first?" I raised one of my eyebrows back.

"Because he thinks you're sexy!" I heard Kiba scream from the bar and he laughed when Naruto flicked him off.

I rolled my eyes, "Let's just work."

I walked with Naruto to the bar and waited while he and Kiba got a set of drinks ready for a table. So far, I had no problem with any of the tables. I just had to do exactly what Hinata had told me to do.

"Hey, Hot Stuff." _Speak of the devil._

I turned to grin at her, "What's up sexy?"

She laughed, "_I_ should ask _you_ that, Four Eyes."

I rolled my eyes playfully and waved her away, "Fuck off Wannabe Barbie."

Naruto and Kiba _ooh_ed as I took the tray.

"Don't trip, bitch." Hinata grinned as I walked away and I winked at her.

I walked up to a table of rowdy guys, about 10 of them, and set the tray down - smiling like an idiot while I did. I turned to walk away but someone grabbed my wrist. I turned to see a guy with slicked-back silver hair, he was obviously pretty shit-faced.

"'Eyy, what'sh the rushh, babe?" He slurred and I raised a brow.

"Gotta get back to work, sorry." Okay, so I wasn't as good at this as Ayame. I just don't tolerate jackasses very well.

I tried to pull away but his grip only tightened, a bad feeling formed in the pit of my stomach.

"I don' think sho, bitch." He growled.

"Get the fuck off me!" I yelled and tried to pull away again.

"Just let her go, Hidan!" A redhead at the table blurted.

I finally got my arm free but 'Hidan' grabbed the front of my dress and tried to yank me towards him.

"Fuck _off_!" I screamed and grabbed one of the glasses from the tray.

As I threw it in his face, the glass shattered underneath my grip. A blonde at the table laughed and yelled something like 'that's what you fucking _get_, dickhead!' and I had to agree with him.

"The fuck!" Hidan shouted and jumped up, right before security got there.

"I don't think so, asshole." One of the guys, Juugo, grabbed him and dragged him away with the help of Gai.

Now I had most of the clubs' attention, and I was steaming as Hinata and Sakura steered me away. Naruto and Kiba were following behind.

"You just fucking shattered glass in that guys face!" Kiba exclaimed like a giddy child.

"That guy was a fucking _asshole_!" I yelled as I examined the glass in my hand.

"Yeah, well you're lucky Lena stepped out and didn't see it." Sakura muttered as she also examined my hand.

I sighed as everyone led me to the back room, "You guys should get back to work, I'm fine." I tried.

"I don't think so." Naruto laughed and Hinata slung her arm around my shoulders.

"Not a chance, Hot Stuff." She grinned.

Despite the fact that my hand was hurting like a bitch, I was happy that I had friends like this to stick by me. They led me to the back room and I put my hand under the faucet, rinsing off the blood. Hinata hopped up on the counter next to me and Kiba got the first-aid kit out. After I turned the water off, Sakura started picking the glass out of my hand and Kiba joined Naruto at the table. It was much quieter in the back room, so now we could talk normally.

"So what _is _up with the glasses, Kana?" Hinata asked as she watched Sakura pick the glass out from my hand.

"Um, they help me see colors." I answered, looking up to meet her eyes.

Now that I actually looked at her, Hinata was actually prettier than I had thought before. She had long, black-blue hair, pale lavender eyes, and clear porcelain skin. She wore a purple tanktop, a black mini-skirt, and black pumps to match; also, silver hoop earrings, a couple bangles on her right wrist, and her left wrist displayed a tattoo of a rose. Sakura had long pink hair, stunning green eyes, and had a slight sun-tan. She wore a tight red v-neck, white shorts, and black heeled boots with a flower pendant and dangle earrings. Kiba had spiky brown hair and brown eyes to match, when he smiled you could see his canine teeth were sharp and he wore basically the same thing as Naruto but his jeans were blue and he had a dog-tooth necklace.

Everyone looked to me.

"What?" I asked after a second.

"You can't see colors?" Kiba asked.

"I can now." I motioned to my glasses with my good hand, "But before, no. I'm colorblind."

"Whoa," Sakura breathed.

"I've never met a colorblind person before." Naruto said.

"Or a person who's any kind of blind." Hinata added.

"So what was it like being colorblind?" Kiba asked.

"If you don't mind talking about it." Sakura was quick to add.

I smiled, "No it's cool. Um, well things weren't as... pretty... as they could've been when they didn't have colors. I was missing out on a lot. And when bright lights would hit something, it would get really hard to see details because all the gray and white would mix together. Like those strobe lights. It was confusing before."

"Is that why you kept bumping into tables your first day?" Hinata giggled as Sakura wrapped up my hand.

"Probably." I laughed.

After that, we went back to work and I noticed that Hidan and his friends weren't there. I grinned, _Good. It's what that asshole gets._ And I hoped to never see him again.**  
**


End file.
